Sword That Sings
The magical Sword That Sings was used for centuries to choose Rethwellan's monarch. In the hand of the best candidate for the throne, the Sword literally glowed and sang, making the choice obvious. However, it was stolen forty or fifty years before Tarma and Kethry's era and taken north, disappearing into legend.Pathways: All-New Tales of Valdemar, Anthologies, volume 11, in "Trust Your Instincts" by Dylan Birtolo - years before the events in Oathbreakers, the Sword That Sings confirms Lethonel Jadrevalyn as queen of Rethwellan. Months later, the sword calls to her cousin, Fayne Jadrevalyn. For several generations after, rival candidates with equally good claims to the throne, such as two sons of the previous ruler, could be 'voted' upon by high ranking nobles and representatives. This was the case with the crowning of King Raschar. The law favored Stefansen as the eldest son, as did the merchants and half the noble houses. However, Stefansen was a "ne'er-do-well" and consummate rake. His father had favored his younger son Raschar instead, as did the priests and the other half of the noble houses. Having renounced her own claim decades before, their sister Idra was called in to cast the final vote and break the deadlock. She voted for Raschar, which turned out to be a very poor choice. While escaping Raschar and looking for Prince Stefansen, who had taken shelter in Valdemar, Tarma, Kethry and Jadrek ventured through the treacherous Comb during the winter storms. While taking what shelter they could, they stumbled across the skeleton of someone who had obviously frozen to death decades before. After burying his remains beneath a cairn of loose stones, Kethry's attention was caught by his sword. Something about it intrigued her and she shoved it into a pack to examine later. The sword itself was unremarkable to any but a mage. It was a dull, unattractive piece. As it was described at the time: "The sheath looked as if it had once had metal fittings; there were gaping sockets on the pommel and at the end of the quillions of the sword that had undoubtedly once held gemstones. There was no evidence of either, now." (''Oathbreakers'') The blade was obviously a dress sword, made of metal so soft it wouldn't hold an edge. It had probably been found by other travelers over the years, who had stripped out any precious gems or metals, leaving the "worthless" sword behind. The quiescent energy in the blade was what likely caused Kethry's interest, though she also speculated that the Sword may have had a hand in ensuring she carried it along, since she was traveling to a rival (and better) claimant to the throne. After arriving at Prince Stefansen's refuge in Valdemar, Jadrek tried to convince him to make a bid for the throne. While Stefansen was wavering, a humming sound rose from the pile of packs. The prince followed the sound, and pulled out the Sword. "As the last of the rotten sheath flaked off it, Tarma could see from the shape of it that it was the dead man's sword that they'd found--and no longer the lifeless, dull gray thing it had been. In Stefansen's hands it was keening a wild song and glowing white-hot, lighting up the entire room." (Oathbreakers) And so the Sword chose the next king. In the series The Sword that sings appears in the following works: * "Trust Your Instincts" by Dylan Birtolo, Pathways, Anthologies, volume 11 * Oathbreakers (novel), Vows and Honor series, volume 2 Notes Category:Artifacts